


Jouons à faire semblant

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Illusions, Infidelity, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychic Abilities
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma n'est pas le premier choix de Namor. Mais elle peut le lui faire croire. Epoque de Nation X, PWP orienté manipulation émotionnelle et psychique. Emma/Namor, mention de Emma/Scott et Namor/Sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jouons à faire semblant

**Author's Note:**

> Les X-men et les Fantastic Four appartiennent à Marvel Comics.
> 
> Rating R pour relations sexuelles décrites de façon implicite, discussions sur l'oreiller, mind games, illusions psi, et infidélité. Le couple est Emma/Namor, mais Namor/Sue et Emma/Scott sont mentionnés.
> 
> Ecrit pour le thème "Au bal masqué - de trompeuses apparences" de 30_interdits sur Livejournal.

"Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Namor a un sursaut de colère, se tourne vers Emma qui s'étire, alanguie, cambrant son corps parfait mis en valeur par des sous-vêtements de dentelle. Elle rit. "Non, je ne lisais pas tes pensées. Et pas non plus maintenant. Tu es juste très prévisible, parfois."

Personne ne fait semblant de ne pas comprendre de qui il s'agit. Même si Namor a été fiancé ou marié à plusieurs femmes, et que Sue Richards n'en fait pas partie.

Vraiment, Emma, a le don pour tomber sur des hommes qui la font toujours passer en deuxième place. Après une autre femme. Ou après eux-mêmes. Elle mérite bien mieux, pourtant. D'accord, peut-être y avait-il des exceptions, mais malheureusement, c'était toujours les personnes dont le seul agrément était d'être utilisés puis jetés, comme une robe de soirée qu'on ne porte qu'une fois.

Namor ne semble pas partager son sens de l'humour - ne semble partager aucun sens de l'humour, vraiment, une autre de ses malédictions - alors elle redevient sérieuse. "Je n'entrerai pas dans ton esprit, je n'y toucherai pas. Je te l'ai promis." Elle pose deux doigts sur sa tempe, "A moins que tu ne le veuilles, bien sûr." murmure-t-elle d'une voix séductrice dans sa jolie petite oreille pointue.

Elle ment, bien sûr. A sa requête, elle n'utilise pas sur lui les petites illusions amusantes dont ses camarades X-men ne se plaignent pas, ou pas trop. Mais elle ferait le nécessaire sans se soucier de son avis, en cas de force majeure.

Elle l'a déjà fait. Mais elle n'a altéré que ses perceptions, jamais ses émotions ou sa volonté. Elle pense que cela ne marcherait pas sur le long terme. Il est trop fort psychiquement. Il finirait par se libérer de tout conditionnement, par comprendre, et le retour serait explosif.

Et puis, elle n'en a pas envie. Elle peut lancer intérieurement sur Namor toutes les moqueries du monde, mais le fait est là. Son obstination a toujours quelque chose qui lui plait beaucoup.

"Je n'aurai jamais motif à une telle requête."

D'habitude, Emma se rit de ce genre de prétentions, rappelle que c'est avec sa télépathie qu'elle peut supprimer la douleur de n'importe quelle blessure. Mais elle a l'intuition que Namor fait partie de ceux qui s'y refuseraient. Même sous la torture. Pour lui, rester soi-même est plus important.

Cela donne à Emma des envies de trouver l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Elle peut, avec ce même pouvoir, faire exploser l'esprit de n'importe qui de pur plaisir physique - y compris le sien, elle a été jeune, et parfois elle s'ennuie, aussi - mais Namor fait partie de ses rares amants qui n'ont même pas été curieux à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche ici.

Et elle, que veut-elle ? Une fois la question du plaisir charnel réglée, elle a cherché le pouvoir dans ses aventures. Elle a cherché un jeu sophistiqué aux règles compliquées, qu'elle aime à gagner. Elle a trouvé l'amour sans le chercher, et depuis qu'elle est avec Scott, le reste lui avait semblé ennuyeux. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais avec Namor, malgré le jeu compliqué de séductions et de tromperies, elle a quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'amour aussi. Bien sûr, cela ne justifiera rien au yeux de Scott. Au contraire, cela rend l'infidélité plus cruelle.

Peut-être est-ce plus confortable de faire passer quelqu'un en seconde place quand c'est réciproque. Pour elle, en tout cas, qui a le choix.

"Je pourrais te faire croire que je suis elle."

"Penses-tu donc que mon intérêt soit pour les apparences ?"

"Je ne parle pas de lui ressembler physiquement. Cela ne changerait rien. Me laisseras-tu le faire, d'ailleurs ?" Elle nous ses bras autour de son cou, caressante.

"Non."

"Vraiment ? De quoi as-tu peur ?"

Elle le sent frémir. Il a beau savoir parfaitement qu'elle le manipule, il est difficile pour lui de laisser une telle provocation sans réponse.

Elle n'attend pas qu'il parle, pourtant. Elle passe dans son dos, touours les bras autour de son cou. Il ne peut voir que ses longues mains, et une mèche de cheveux blonds qu'elle laisse couler dans son cou, mais il sent la chaleur et les courbes de son corps dans son dos. Mais je pourrais te faire vraiment croire que je suis elle."

"Non, tu ne peux pas !"

Ainsi, elle ne peut pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui n'en a pas envie. Cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose.

Emma caresse le torse de Namor. Il est parfait, elle n'accepte rien de moins. Elle embrasse sa nuque, et il a le goût salé de la mer. "Si, je peux. Oh, tu peux ne pas être intéressé, mais ne me rabaisse pas. Je suis plus douée que tu peux l'imaginer. Si tu me laissais faire, j'entrerais dans ta tête, et non seulement tu verrais son visage, mais tu saurais que tu es avec elle, et tu ne te demanderais même pas comment tu en es arrivé là."

"Tu n'as rien en commun avec elle." Oh, il se met à mentir, maintenant. Cela veut vraiment dire qu'il est en situation de faiblesse.

"Je pourrais connaître sa façon d'agir par tes souvenirs. Je pourrais éveiller en toi chaque souvenir d'elle. Et cela, je comprends que cela te fasse vraiment peur."

"Et toi, que gagnerais-tu à cela ? Ne serait-ce pas humiliant, de devoir te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Elle rit. "Si je devais faire croire que je suis quelqu'un d'autre pour partager ta couche, prince, je ne serais pas ici. Et pour moi... appelle cela de la curiosité. Je me demande si, avec elle, tu cesserais de jouer les héros sombres et torturés." Cette moquerie-là aussi, il n'y répond que par un frémissement de ses muscles. "Et toi ? N'as-tu donc aucune envie de savoir ?"

Bien sûr, il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles on n'a pas besoin de lire les pensées. Proposez à un homme ce qu'il a toujours désiré sans la moindre conséquence, et il sera plus que curieux. Mais Namor a plus d'orgueil que de raison. Si elle veut vraiment procéder à cette petite expérience - si elle veut le convaincre qu'il veut ses pouvoirs psychiques autant qu'il veut le reste d'elle - il faut qu'elle joue sur ce plan aussi.

"Tu penses que cela serait douloureux..." - elle n'utilise pas le mot peur cette fois, elle progresse avec plus de subtilité - "quand cela s'arrêterait ? Comme je te disais, je suis très douée. Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de moment de réalisation, de déception. Juste des souvenirs, détachés de tout." Elle s'interrompt. "Mais bien sûr, il y a aussi le risque qu'ils soient décevants."

Cette fois, elle l'a mis en colère. Ce sont toujours les petites choses. Une suggestion, une théorie. Il saisit ses poignets, se retourne. "Tu n'oserais pas..." Vraiment, sa colère fait des étincelles. Cela donnerait envie de se laisser aller dans ses bras pour du sexe passionné de roman à l'eau de rose.

Malgré la douleur sur ses poignets, elle n'a pas peur de lui, et ce n'est pas seulement une question de pouvoir secondaire. Elle sait quelles sont les limites à ne pas franchir. Il y a plus de chances pour qu'il change d'avis et décide de détruire l'humanité dans le mois qui vient que pour qu'il soit violent avec elle maintenant.

De plus, ceci va dans la bonne direction. Namor ne cédera jamais à l'appel du plaisir, bien sûr. Il n'acceptera son offre que s'il a quelque chose à prouver, une bataille à gagner.

"Bien sûr, tu ne te rappellerais plus ce que j'en ai dit. Tu ne penserais pas à mentir ou à exagérer." dit-elle en détournant le regard.

"Je saurais que ce n'est pas elle ! Je m'en rendrais forcément compte ! Tu ne pourras pas me tromper."

"Peut-être..." répond-elle d'un ton dubitatif.

Laisser entendre qu'il peut gagner, mais que les chances sont faibles, si faibles. Bien sûr, elle ne lui fait pas remarquer qu'il a parlé au futur.

Il maintient toujours ses poignets, mais ce n'est que pour l'effet dramatique. Elle offre sa meilleure imitation de sourire effarouché. "Cela ne veut pas dire que tu pourras recommencer. C'est juste pour cette fois." Elle hoche solennellement la tête. Si elle est assez habile, c'est lui qui demandera, la prochaine fois. Elle pourrait faire supplier certains esprits inférieurs au sien.

"Détends-toi..." murmure-t-elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de son accord pour le mettre dans cette transe, mais cela ne fait jamais de mal de demander. Comme elle lui a promis, il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour lui faire croire qu'elle est Sue Richards - Sue Storm. Elle emprunte son visage, son corps - elle préfère le sien, mais chacun ses goûts - et ses manières, ou plutôt la façon dont Namor les voit.

Elle se demandait si ce serait différent, et de fait, cela l'est plus qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Namor traite la femme de ses rêves comme une vierge - he, peut-être l'est-elle, dans ses fantasmes - mais avec une intensité des émotions, même dans les moments les plus lents, qui fait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se forcer pour gémir et trembler.

C'est une joie tordue et gradiose de s'insinuer dans l'intimité d'un autre couple, fût-il illusoire, de voir et de prendre, presque voler si elle n'avait obtenu son accord.

Et bien sûr, il ne réalise rien, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle ne s'en vantera même pas. Elle ne laissera même pas une pique dans son esprit pour le lui rappeler douloureusement. Cela se fera tout seul.

Elle efface de sa tête le moment où il a pleuré, le gardant pour elle seule.

Cela, il ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir vu.


End file.
